kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Dahyun (TWICE)
| birth_place = Seongnam, South Korea | height = 158 cm | weight = 49 kg | blood = O | occupation = Rapper, host | instruments = Piano | group_debut = October 20, 2015 | years = 2015–present | agency = JYP Entertainment | associated = TWICE JYP Nation SIXTEEN | colors = White }} Dahyun (Korean: 다현; Japanese: ダヒョン) is a South Korean rapper under JYP Entertainment. She is a member of the girl group TWICE. Career '2015: ''SIXTEEN, TWICE' On May 5, 2015, she became a contestant on JYP's newest survival show, ''SIXTEEN. She finished the survival in 5th place, hence becoming a member of the girl group TWICE.(KR) Nate: '식스틴' JYP의 미래 짊어질 9인, 걸그룹 트와이스 탄생 (종합) They officially debuted on October 20, 2015 with their first mini album, The Story Begins. '2016: ''Weekly Idol' On April 6, it was revelead that Dahyun, alongisde SinB of GFRIEND, Jackson of GOT7 and Joohoney of MONSTA X, would be joining the ''Weekly Idol family as co-hosts. The episode was aired on June 13, 2016.Soompi: Jackson, Jooheon, Dahyun, and SinB Team Up for New “Weekly Idol” Segment Filmography Reality shows * SIXTEEN (Mnet, 2015) - contestant Variety shows * Weekly Idol (2016) - co-host Music video appearances * GOT7 - "Stop Stop It" (2014) * Wooyoung - "R.O.S.E." (2015) Producing and writing credits Trivia * Dahyun gained attention when a video of her dancing in church became viral in 2011, earning her the moniker "Eagle Dance Church Sister." * In middle school, she performed a solo in a youth dance festival and was scouted by JYP Entertainment. She passed the audition on July 7, 2012, and officially became a trainee. * Dahyun had been a trainee under JYP for over 3 years, but she was initially trained as an actress, just like Jihyo. * Dahyun is afraid of heights and rollercoasters. * Dahyun is scared of animals (cats, dogs, etc.). * Dahyun loves chocolate. * Dahyun is the longest to take shower, usually 1–2 hours. However, after she finished joining the military while filming Real Men, she has drastically decreased her time in the bathroom, much to other members' surprise. * Dahyun was voted as #1 for "Charm that once you fall, you can’t escape" among female idols. * The name Dahyun means 'more than worthy' or 'more than good' in Korean. * Dahyun's nickname "dubu/tofu" is not just because of her white porcelain skin but also because of her flexibility just like tofu. * Dahyun is a close friend of GFRIEND's SinB because they were co-hosts in variety show "Weekly Idol" . * Dahyun was chosen by GOT7's Jackson as one of the most beautiful girls in JYP together with Miss A's Suzy. * She was the only member not to appear in JYP's Fire MV w/ Conan O Brian and Steven Yeun. * In Gallup Korea's annual music poll which interviews 1,500 people between the ages 13-29, Dahyun was voted the 17th most popular idol in 2017.Soompi: Koreans Choose Top Singers, Songs, And Idols Of 2017 Gallery References Category:Rappers Category:Female rappers Category:TWICE Category:JYP Entertainment Category:1998 births Category:SIXTEEN Category:Dahyun (TWICE)